The invention relates to a hinge, preferably for furniture, comprising a hinge arm or a fixed-body hinge section and a pivotable hinge section flexibly connected thereto, whose movement to the closed position is at least damped over part of the closure path by a rotation damper.
Hinges of this type are known, for example, from DE 201 04 100 U1. In these known hinges, conventional rotation dampers are used wherein the rotation body damped by a damping fluid is located in a cylindrical housing and on at least one axial pin of the rotation body supported in the covers of the housing there is fixedly positioned a pinion which meshes with a toothed segment of one of the pivotable hinge sections. This known hinge can only be produced with relatively high manufacturing costs because a pinion-toothed segment arrangement is required to transmit the damping force.